blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pickle Family Campout
is the 2nd episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze and AJ meet Pickle's family members at their family campout, but when the relatives go missing, the three work together to find them. Back at the camp, Crusher tries to babysit Pickle's mischievous baby sister. Synopsis Pickle begins by filling a knapsack with things to go camping with, and is excited to go camping until he falls down a cliff and gets stuck. Since he'll need help, he tries calling for a tow truck, but when he gets no response, he thinks he'll be stuck for a while. Eventually Blaze shows up, transforming into a tow truck and pulls Pickle out of the gorge. Pickle is amazed at what Blaze did before AJ notices his knapsack and asks why he has it, so he decides to show them. Pickle takes the two to a campsite, where they meet trucks that look just like Pickle. He reveals it's the "Pickle Family Campout" and leads them in a rousing song, and introduces each of the members; there's his cousins Ben, Ken and Sven, his sisters Lilly, Milly, Tilly and Frilly, and his grandpa. After the song, he takes a photo of them and announces it's time to roast marshmallows over the fire, but since there's no firewood they set out to gather some. Pickle asks Crusher to come too, but he says no, so he is tasked with babysitting Baby Gherkin, who takes a liking to him. Just as Blaze and AJ are about to help Pickle, his pickle phone rings and gets a call from the cousins, who reveal they found lots of wood in the forest, but it's also full of tickling spiders and they're trapped. He then gets another call from the sisters, who also found firewood but are floating on it in a swamp. Then Grandpa calls him and reveals he found firewood of his own, only to reveal he's in a cave. Pickle is worried, but Blaze and AJ decide to help him find his family which he happily accepts. While searching through the forest, Pickle encounters Ben stuck in a spider web for hiding, but they found him anyway. To free him, Blaze says they need a heavy load - how much weight something holds. They manage to find things to toss into the web and make the load heavier with help from the viewers, freeing Ben. They do the same for Ken and Sven, with Pickle himself used for the last one. They continue on as Blaze and AJ sing a Load song in the background. Back at the campsite, Crusher is taking care of Gherkin and gives her her bottle, but Crusher is hungry too and spies a bag of marshmallows he can eat while no one's looking. Gherkin stops him and wants him to share, but when he refuses, Gherkin swaps a marshmallow with her baby bottle, which disgusts him, but she finds it funny. In the forest, Pickle spots his sisters floating away in the swamp, so Blaze decides to use his tow truck power to rescue them. However the sisters have disappeared, and they don't know where they went. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers, and rescues them in turn. Back at camp, Crusher is playing with Gherkin when she starts yawning as it's her naptime. Crusher then decides to use this opportunity to eat the marshmallows while she naps. After singing her to sleep, he attempts to eat the marshmallows but before he can do so, Gherkin swaps one of them with her pacifier, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, Grandpa is the only one left to be rescued, and they come upon the volcano where he's trapped. Once they find him, the rock he's standing on starts to break, because it doesn't support his load. Blaze uses his tow truck cable to swing them across the lava, choosing the right rocks to land on with the viewer's help and saving Grandpa just before his rock breaks. Pickle and Grandpa embrace each other, but the reunion is cut short when the whole volcano rumbles, signalling it's about to erupt soon. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get them out super fast, and with the whole Pickle Family reunited, they hurry back to the camp just as the volcano starts erupting. That night, Pickle announces the start of the campout, and everyone starts roasting marshmallows. Even Crusher finally gets a marshmallow of his own when Gherkin shares one of hers with him. The family ends the episode with a reprise of their song. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes where Pickle uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation scene Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept